


Three Little Words

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Kingston! :) xx’</p><p>‘Same to you, darling. xx’</p><p>‘You got any major romantic plans for tonight?xx’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little Valentine's Day fic for you all :)
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies x

It’s 7.15pm on Friday 14th February 2014. Alex has just finished her one-person microwave-meal, unwilling to cook properly just for herself, and plops back onto the loveseat in her living room, flicking on the tv.

Why do they call it a loveseat anyway? She thinks. Just coz it’s only two cushions wide instead of a three cushioned sofa. Stupid loveseat. Stupid rom-coms on every channel. Stupid Valentine’s Day.

She presses mute on the remote and lets the actors in ‘Love Actually’ romance each other silently as she reminisces about Valentine’s Days in her past.

When she was with Ralph, oh so long ago, it was all so new and exciting. He didn’t do grand gestures or public affection though and she soon lost her delight in the special day. Florian was quite the opposite, but he was unable to bring back her excitement for the day; although it wasn’t for want of trying.

The only time she really felt like Valentine’s Day perhaps meant something to her, it totally took her by surprise and then made her feel guilty and embarrassed and even confused. It was a Valentine’s Day four years ago; 14th February 2010.

Matt Smith was the new Doctor on Doctor Who and Alex had been asked back by Steven Moffat to continue as the Doctor’s wife – although she was the only cast member to hold this secret. It was a thrilling few months; introducing Matt to the world of Who and seeing him create his version of the Doctor so quickly and so confidently. She knew he’d have no trouble the first time she saw him in front of the camera and she grew fond of him frighteningly fast.

By February 2010 everyone was curious as to who River Song was, and what she meant to the Doctor, and Matt was no exception. He made many wild guesses, often causing Alex to chuckle in delight, but mostly she would reply with her infuriating ‘spoilers’. But on Valentine’s Day this year, he made another guess, and was scarily close to the truth. And yet, it’s not the fact that he’d guessed who River was that made her more alert, it was the way he presented his guess.

“You marry me.” He stated as he burst through her trailer door Valentine’s Day morning.

“Excuse me?” she’d whirled on him as soon as she’d recovered from the shock of him unexpectedly barging into her room.

“You marry me. In our future; or past. I know you do. You’re my _wife_!” He pointed at her accusingly.

“Um... I don’t understand.”

It’s then that he seemed to notice her state of partial undress and faltered, blushing and apologising before scurrying out the way he came.

Standing in shock, it took her a few moments to focus again before hurriedly doing her jeans up and throwing her shirt on and racing after him for an explanation. She didn’t manage to catch him before they were called to begin the day of filming, however, and his words span through her mind all morning.

“If you’re my wife,” he started slowly as he sat next to her at the picnic table for lunch, “shouldn’t you be wearing a ring?” He beamed as he presented her with a red and gold Haribo ring from the packet he’d been munching on.

She giggled.

“Say you’re my wife. Please? Please be my wife?” he begged her prettily and she bit her bottom lip, finding it very hard to say no.

It’s endearing how he was asking her, rather than putting on the role of the Doctor and asking her as River. But it also made her stomach flip and the hairs on her neck stand on end at the thought of actually agreeing. Since when had she started to feel like that towards this lanky young boy? Sure he’s lovely, kind and adorable, but she’s 19 years his senior and he’s never going to be interested in her like that. Not for real. It’s all fun and games to him. He was just making another guess at who River could be.

“I’ll take your silence as affirmation,” he lifted her left hand in his and fit the Haribo ring over her ring finger. “There, that’s better. No wife of mine will ever go without a wedding ring.”

“How lucky she will be,” Alex finally found her voice and smiled back at him.

A moment passed as they stared at each other fondly before she shook herself and pulled her hand away, pretending to admire the ring.

“Shouldn’t you have one too, darling?”

“Indeed I should! Care to do the honours, Kingston?” He held the packet out to her as he chewed on a cola-bottle and winked.

She reached in and pulled back with her prize, a white and green ring, and he put the packet down, giving her his undivided attention as she worked it onto his finger.

It was a little childish, exchanging Haribo rings, but it was cute and she appreciated the gesture.

“There you go, perfect,” she claimed and held her hand up next to his for comparison.

“What a beautiful sight,” he sighed. “If only it were real.”

She inhaled sharply at that. She knew he probably only meant ‘if only the Doctor and River were married’, but she couldn’t help her mind from wandering to dangerous places.

The rest of the day he refused to let her take it off, except when they were shooting, claiming that once she told him whether or not she’d be his wife one day, then he’d let her eat it. So, at the end of the day she caught him just as he was heading out to the carpark.

“The answer is ‘yes’, darling,” she placed a soft hand on his arm and he turned to her, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face.

“You’ll marry me?”

“I’ll... um, yes. _River_ marries the Doctor at some point in his future... her past.”

“We’re married?”

She giggled at his elation. “Yes, darling, we’re married.”

“Yes!” He punched the air and danced in a little circle. “I knew it! You’re my wife!”

“Well, technically _River_ is the _Doctor’s_ wife...” she attempted to correct him.

“Same difference,” he replied before picking her up and spinning her in the air.

“Good god, Matt, put me down,” she chuckled, “anyone would think I just accepted your marriage proposal.”

“You did!”

“Not quite, darling.”

He gradually lowered her to the ground once more.

“Here, it’s been a fun day, pretending to be your wife and I’m sure we’ll have many more happy memories to make as River and the Doctor actually get married,” she’d started pulling the ring from her finger, but he’d stopped her. Her breath hitched as he brought her hand up to his mouth and her heart was in her throat as he slid her finger past his lips. She’d tried desperately not to whimper as she felt his teeth scrape gently across her skin, dragging the ring along her finger and off into his mouth, all the time his eyes never leaving hers.

He did the same with his and she watched, unable to tear her eyes away.

“Goodnight, Kingston,” he winked, “My wife. Sweet dreams.”

And indeed she did have sweet dreams that night; of him and her, and him over her, and him _under_ her, and just _him,_ any which way she wanted.

It left her feeling guilty in the morning for allowing her mind to conjure up those thoughts and desires. So she kept them hidden from then onwards. She’d flirt with him, touch him, but it was all innocent, she never let herself mean anything by it, and still to this day they are the same. Matt is no longer working on Who and they haven’t seen each other for about six months, but she gets the occasional flirty text that makes her smile and reminds her of the great friendship they used to have.

She decides to change into her pj’s as her jeans are a little tight from dinner. Finding her favourite deep purple silk chemise and a big fluffy dressing gown, she pads back down the corridor and flops onto the sofa, to find ‘Love Actually’ has just finished and ‘P.S. I love you’ about to start. She groans and hides herself behind a cushion momentarily before her eyes catch one of the photos of her, Matt, Karen and Arthur on the far wall, causing her to smile.

Valentine’s Day 2011 was brilliant!

The four of them decided to go out together and thoroughly enjoy themselves. They were all single at the time and all shared a pet hate for Valentine’s Day. So they took it to the opposite extreme and pretended they were all in love with each other.

They started at Karen’s with a few drinks and a crazy game of ‘never have I ever’; Alex letting a few things slip that she wouldn’t normally tell people and deciding she’d had plenty to drink and they should hit the town.

Then they visited the cinema to watch the most romantic film on and probably, she thinks back with fond memories, spoiled the entire movie for everyone else in the theatre; declaring their love for one another loudly over the top of the most romantic scenes, and making slurpy kissy noises during the kisses and just generally laughing and having a good time.

They embarrassed any couples they passed in town by cooing over them and blessing them and saying things like ‘that’s so sweet’, and ‘you two are just made for each other’, and ‘you’d better be good to her’. It was all a facade. They hated everyone who was in love that Valentine’s Day and the camaraderie they shared that evening became a turning point in their friendship; brought them all closer and made their relationship stronger.

She finds herself giggling into the cushion at the thought of how embarrassing that night would have been if they hadn’t been too drunk to care. Nothing happened between any of them that night, but Karen and Arthur actually got together not long after and, although they’d all sworn against love and named cupid as the devil, she was happy for them.

The next year was strange, as Karen and Arthur were still together but left the show.

Valentine’s Day 2012, she had been chatting idly with the hair and make-up ladies when he’d interrupted them with a huge bunch of deep red roses for Alex.

“What are these for?” She asked in surprise as she accepted them graciously.

“Is a man not allowed to give his wife flowers on Valentine’s Day?” Matt replied with a wink.

She giggled. “Oh, sweetie,” she put on her River purr, “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“Only the best for my beautiful wife,” he bopped her on the nose like he does when he’s the Doctor and she scrunched it adorably. “I’m going to spoil you rotten today,” he’d promised.

“Darling, that’s very sweet of you, but I’m not actually your wife... you don’t have to...”

“I want to,” he’d waved dismissively before kneeling on the ground in front of her, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth, brushing his lips delicately across her knuckles and smiling.

“Well then,” she let out a shaky breath, “who am I to stop you?”

“Perfect!” He stated as he got to his feet, “You’re going to have a wonderful day, Kingston.”

She’d watched his enthusiastic form disappear from the trailer before turning her eyes to the flowers he’d bought her, “I don’t doubt that, darling,” she’d whispered, biting her lip and allowing the make-up ladies to get back to work.

The rest of the day he’d been true to his word. He brought her tea whenever she had a break, gave her a box of chocolates at lunch time – which she’d complained would do nothing to help her figure, and he’d scoffed and told her she had a perfect figure. He gave her his umbrella when it rained and his hot water bottle when she got cold, hugging her close and wrapping his own jacket around her too. He persuaded her to go to dinner with him, as his tv wife, and they had a wonderful time; then he paid and held the door for her and she thanked him for being such a gentleman all day.

He drove her home and then they hesitated. Neither of them was entirely sure how they’d got there, and neither of them was sure how to move on, what to do next. It was Matt, and his wonderful gentlemanly behaviour that saved the evening. He thanked her for being a good sport and allowing him to make the day special for once, before wishing her goodnight and dropping a kiss to her cheek.

It was Alex who almost spoiled it, spontaneously deciding to move at the last second and meet his lips with hers. She hadn’t planned to. It’s like her mind short-circuited and she’d no sooner realised what she was doing than it was too late; done. She’d worried her lip as he pulled back, eyes wide with surprise and she immediately backtracked and apologised, blaming it on the wine she’d consumed at dinner, before letting him go.

The truth is she wasn’t really sorry about kissing him. She was just sorry she was such a coward and couldn’t let him know how she really felt; that the Valentine’s Day he had just given her was perfect and all she’d wanted from the moment she’d met him.

She sighs at the memories and can’t help her mind fast forwarding to last Valentine’s Day; 14th February 2013.

They were filming for ‘The Name of the Doctor’, the last episode Alex knew she was in. Matt had announced his plans for leaving the show not long ago, so this was really their very last episode together. It made her sad and withdrawn, she didn’t mean to be, but she didn’t want it to end.

She loved working on Doctor Who and more importantly she loved working with Matt.

But maybe it was more than that. Maybe the reason she didn’t want to leave Who was because she didn’t want to leave Matt. But then he’s the one who’s leaving, not her, she might be back. She doesn’t want him to leave; leave Who; leave _her_. And she realises then how much he really means to her.

The build up to the scene of the kiss is torture. She knows it’s coming and she knows it’s going to hurt. She just has to make sure she is in the mind of River when they get to that scene. She can’t allow Alex through, or she won’t be able to control herself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, wife,” he makes her jump as he steps up beside her on set.

“I’m not supposed to know you can see me,” she whispers back to chastise him.

“River can’t know I can see her, but you can, Alex,” his voice is sober and low and sends a shiver down her spine.

The director calls for attention before she can get any words out and all too soon they are shooting the scene where she goes to slap him and he catches her wrist; then they’re onto the dialogue before the kiss; and it’s almost the end of the day when action is called for the actual kiss.

She has done so well all day, keeping in River’s head, looking at him only as the Doctor, but as soon as his hands slide against her jaw all thoughts evaporate and it’s only her and Matt. She’s kissed him before but this is different. He’s kissing her. And she can tell it’s not the Doctor; it’s Matt. He’s so kind and gentle but passionate and she whimpers as he attempts to deepen the kiss.

The director calls for take after take, determined to make it perfect for the viewers. But it doesn’t help calm the heat beginning to simmer under Alex’s skin; the warmth she feels pool in her stomach at the feel of his lips against hers, his fingers tangling in her hair and stroking the soft skin of her cheek, her jaw. She just wants to haul him close and explore his mouth, taste him and love him and never let go. But she can’t, they’re on camera, with hundreds of crew watching. So she breaks away once more as the director yells ‘cut’.

And then it’s done.

It’s over.

That is the end of the very last episode she and Matt will ever film together.

And she suddenly wants to cry.

So she’d run away, hid in the toilets until she knew most people would have gone home, before heading straight to her flat and then off to LA a few days later. She didn’t speak to Matt until she was safely in another country, half way across the world, but even then it wouldn’t have taken much for her to drop everything and fly back to him. Just three little words and she’d be happy by his side forever.

Suddenly her phone vibrates and startles her from her thoughts.

_‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Kingston! :) xx’_

She smiles fondly at Matt’s text before replying.

_‘Same to you, darling. xx’_

_‘You got any major romantic plans for tonight?xx’_

She chuckles at that. Surely he knows by now that she _never_ has plans on Valentine’s Day.

_‘Oh yes, I have a tall, dark, handsome lover feeding me strawberries dipped in melted chocolate while serenading me and making love to me passionately on a bed of rose petals...’_

_‘Your voice in my head is dripping with sarcasm, Kingston!’_

She rolls her eyes and bites her lip as she replies.

_‘I wonder why :P xx’_

_‘How can someone like you have no Valentine’s plans?xx’_

_‘What do you mean ‘someone like me’?xx’_ She replies immediately, intrigued as to what he could possibly mean by that. And then adds, _‘And I don’t know, darling. Maybe I’m getting a little too old to worry about finding a date for Valentine’s day.’_

 _‘Too old???’_ His response is immediate but she doesn’t see it until she’s sent him another message.

_‘I’ve been married twice. Done the ‘love’ thing. Think I’ll just leave it to the young ones. Enjoy it for me!xx’_

_‘Alex. 1. You’re never too old. 2. Just coz you’ve done love and marriage once (or twice) doesn’t mean you can’t do it again. And 3. I doubt I’ll enjoy it much either.xx’_

She frowns at that. Surely he’ll enjoy himself wherever he goes. He can have any girl he wants, they’ll be fawning over him and he’ll have to fight his way out. Honestly, he is so modest sometimes.

_‘Why not? Darling, you’re young and free. Have some fun!xx’_

There’s a long pause before he replies.

_‘There’s really only one woman I want to be with tonight and she’s probably not interested.’_

She frowns again, thinking over all the girls he’s been with recently and trying to figure out just who... oh... Daisy. He loved her. They were together for so long and then she broke up with him about two months before Alex last saw him. Was he still not over her? Poor thing. Valentine’s Day really is horrible for bringing back such terrible memories.

_‘Who, darling? Daisy? Just go over hers with her favourite flowers or chocolates and I’m sure she’ll take you back. It’s Valentine’s day for goodness sakes!xx’_

_‘I don’t want her to take me back._ ’ He replies quickly. She just sits there, stunned. So who is he talking about? He was never really close to any of the other girls he brought home and told them about... _‘So, you definitely don’t have plans tonight?xx’_

His second text surprises her.

_‘No, darling. Just me and my pj’s and a completely unromantic – probably horror – film before an early night.xx’_

_‘Not anymore ;) xx’_

She blinks down at that text for ages, trying to comprehend his meaning.

 _‘What do you mean?’_ she finally asks.

_‘I’m standing outside your door with a box of chocolates, bottle of wine and your favourite flowers...’_

Her heart stops.

_‘Let me in, Kingston!xx’_

She immediately drops her phone to the coffee table and bounces to her feet, rushing through the hall and throwing the door open.

“Matt?”

“Surprise!” He beams at her, his hands full and his hair flopping over his eyes. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Darling, what are you doing here?” she chuckles breathlessly in shock.

“Well,” he starts slowly, tentatively, as if he might scare her away, “Valentine’s Day is the day you’re supposed to be with the one you love...” she holds her breath, eyes wide, “And not be scared to tell them you love them...” she clings to the door frame as her knees go weak, “So, here goes... I’ve loved you for nearly four years now, Alex, and I can’t face going one more day without you knowing...” he speaks quickly and she can barely keep up. “And if you slap me and turn me away, then so be it – I hope you don’t, by the way – but then at least you know...” he takes a deep breath, “I love you, Alex Kingston.”

She just stares at him, mouth agape, eyes wide and searching, knees trembling and a soft warmth blooming in her chest as she tries to find the words to reply to such a declaration, any words... any words at all.

“I love you, too,” she suddenly blurts out and then covers her mouth with her hand in surprise.

“You do?” He glances up at her hopefully.

“Oh god, darling,” she suddenly snaps to attention, nodding furiously, “get inside.” She pulls him over the threshold by the lapels of his coat, kicking the door shut and kissing him. “Matt?” she whimpers against his mouth.

“Alex.” He pulls back, making sure to catch her eye, “I don’t mean this just for tonight. You know that, right? I say I love you and I mean it. Not just for now, but forever.”

Oh she just wants to climb inside him and become a part of him.

“I know, sweetie, I understand. I do. I _do_ love you and have done for a long time. But we need to talk about this.”

“Talk?”

She nods. “But not tonight. Tonight I just want you and your love, and to love you in return...”

“But, Alex...”

“And I promise you it won’t be our only night together.” She kisses him again, desperately. “Oh, darling, once I have you I don’t think I could ever let you go.”

“Me neither,” he breathes.

“But I have to know it’s real.”

“It is!”

“We’ll talk,” she rises on her toes and pecks him on the lips, “In the morning.”

“Why not now?” he frowns at her and she can tell he wants her too, but he’s putting them first and he wants to make sure this is definitely what they want before they do anything they might regret.

“Because I want you so badly right now I fear I’d say anything just to keep you with me tonight,” she confesses, “But I promise we’ll talk and I promise we’ll be together. It’ll be a good talk, I can assure you; about how we do this and what we tell people...”

“You actually want to be with me?” he cuts her off as realisation dawns.

“Yes, darling, absolutely. More than anything. I’ve been waiting four years to hear you say those three words to me.”

“Oh Alex, I love you,” he kisses her again and tries to wrap his arms around her, almost dropping his gifts, “I’ll say them over and over until you never want to hear me say them again.”

“I don’t think that will ever be the case, sweetie,” she kisses him back like she can’t get enough of him, one hand either side of his face.

“Wine?” He attempts to get her to take the gifts from him, to free his trembling hands, but she shakes her head with a smile. “Chocolate?”

“Tempting, but no,” she breathes, her nose brushing against his.

“Flowers?” he tries feebly with a shrug.

“They’re beautiful, darling, but I just want you,” she pulls his face down to hers and he moans as she kisses him. He manages to place the wine, chocolates and flowers on the hall table behind her before finally burying his hands in her luscious curls and deepening their kiss.

“ _How_ do you want me?” He pants as they break for air.

“Naked,” she replies confidently, “Lying on top of me in my bed.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” he winks playfully.

“I’m so glad,” she mumbles breathlessly between more kisses.

“And would you like that to be a daily occurrence?”

“Yes!”

“For how long?”

“Forever. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

And so he does.

His hands make their way to the front of her robe and pull it loose before snaking underneath and around her silk clad waist, her muscles jumping under his fingertips as she explores his succulent mouth with her tongue.

He runs his hands up her body then, knocking her robe from her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor behind her before stepping back to admire her.

“You’re beautiful...”

“Shhh,” she places a finger against his lips before leaning in to kiss them again and he hoists her up as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Once in the bedroom it doesn’t take long for them to rid each other of their remaining clothes, for her to drag him down on top of her in bed and for him to press inside her at long last.

They rock and caress and whisper and moan together until they both reach climax, before curling in to one another and catching their breath, sated, sleepy and giddy with happiness.

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” Alex finally sighs, dropping a kiss over his heart before pillowing her head on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he kisses her temple, “but next year will be even better.”

“Will it? And what makes you so sure of that?” She lifts her head and rests her chin on his chest as she gazes at him adoringly.

“‘Cause we’ll have been together for a year then, and I’ll make sure it’s perfect,” he kisses the end of her nose and her heart skips a beat.

“You sap,” she grins, secretly thrilled at the thought of them being together this time next year.

“And the year after, Kingston,” and she realises she’d said that out loud. “And the year after _that_ , and the year after that...”

“Alright, darling, I think I get the picture,” she giggles.

“But do you _like_ the picture?” He asks, suddenly sounding wary.

“Darling, I love the picture. And I love you. I couldn’t wish for anything more.”

“I’m going to make you so happy, Kingston,” he kisses her again and she snuggles down into his warm embrace, listening to his breathing even out as he falls asleep.

“You already do, darling,” she sighs blissfully before surrendering herself to sleep, and to love; and to Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better! :) x
> 
> ~*~ Happy Valentines Day <3 ~*~
> 
> (P.s. I love you all!)


End file.
